1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a juicer, and more particularly to a juicer attachment for a conventional blender.
2. Description of the Related Art
Juicers are popular household appliances to make fresh juice. However, heretofore known juicers have been separate appliances which are often cost prohibitive. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,350,087, 4,506,601, 5,222,430, 5,232,552, 5,257,575, and 5,289,763 disclose such juicers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,338 discloses a juicer attachment for a food processor. The patent discloses an attachment for the extraction of citrus fruit juice, including a trough member and a domed citrus juice extracting member. The juicer attachment is not readily adaptable for use with a blender and does not disclose a device for juicing vegetables.